yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Chevalier
First Name Jean Last Name Chevalier IMVU Name DivineZiel Nicknames Johnny (Anybody that knows that Jean is John in French) Shogun of Retribution (Overall Alias) The French Spartan (Fight Club Alias) Jean's voice (With a slight French accent) Sayings When the ring entering music cuts, Jean yells out "SPARTANS! WHAT IS MY PROFESSION!?" The crowd would then respond with "WAR! WAR! WAR!" Theme Songs Overall theme song When entering the ring When mental state breaks Racing Song (Yes, I had to put this in here, deal with it. XD) When smoking a cigarette Age 18 - July 20th Gender Male Height 5'4 Weight 125lbs Blood type O negative Behaviour/Personality Jean will always be the person that gives absolutely no fucks unless it comes to somebody that's an ally or his family or if somebody is in need of help. He loves to look for a fight when it comes however, he's usually quiet however, loves to talk at times when he finds somebody interesting. Depending on the situation at hand, Jean keeps calm and shows no emotion whatsoever or he handles it in a more aggressive way. The only deal with the more aggressive side of him is his mental state. Due to Jean being mentally insane in all aspects of his being, he can be pushed as far as to where the insanity lets out after his mental state breaks. This causes him to handle situations more deadly and with brute force. In any form of his mood, Jean is a sadomasochist. With him having a high pain tolerance, he will go nearly as far as he can in a fight and it doesn't matter how powerful the character is, he will find a way to break them if possible. He has the general bad boy look to him and may act it however, when Jean finds somebody that is caring and/or loving enough, they will see a completely different side of him that is of the same. With his family or loved ones, he is loving, caring, friendly and a bit energetic however, the energetic side in him barely shows anymore. Jean always looks for a way to cause his body to give him natural adrenaline rushes and doesn't care how it happens. This is a result of him being, of course, an adrenaline junkie. In an overall point of view, Jean is a bi-polar, insane, quiet yet friendly adrenaline junkie that loves to fight as well as race. He smokes cigarettes at a small amount however, over time it has worsened to a point that caused him to smoke between 5 to 10 cigarettes, possibly a day. Apperance Jean is a rather unique looking character. He wears his snow colored hair with pride just like his sister, Jodi. Along with this colored hair, he has icy blue hues that when stared at for even a short period of time, it can be told that it feels as if he's looking through you. Due to his personality, he has obtained at his young age multiple tattoos and piercings. Running down his left arm is a full sleeve of graphical description of what could be seen on a prisoners arm while even finishing it off with a spider web on his elbow. Down near his wrist on his left arm, is a lion to represent his family's crest, just like his brother, Jayce. Upon his right arm, he simply has a band tattooed around his forearm. Covering his back is a giant piece of a skeleton face with a human eye above it with horns sprouting from the eyebrow area. Upon the left side of his abdomen is a tattoo that shows off the number 13, sports a cartoon Japanese dragon from festivals and also says in a small box underneath it "Jinxed". Jean's piercings consists of his ears pierced multiple times on the cartilage while also having his earlobes gauged to size 00 with long spike looking tapers in. His facial piercings are as followed, lip piercing on the right side of his bottom lip, two anti eyebrows on opposite sides, angel bites, left nostril pierced as well as his septum and bridge. Usually, Jean wears a pair of black gloves that leaves his index fingers and thumbs exposed while also having an opening on the top. He always wears a buckle choker around his neck and one around each wrist. He can usually be seen wearing black clothing almost all the time. Clan & Rank Youngest member of the Chevalier family. Fight club contestant and racing event contestant. High school grade Junior What district do you live in? District 1 Relationship Single Occupation Fighter Racer Fighting Style Capoeira Kung Fu Tiger Style Russian Systema Chi Base Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. Chi Form Psycho Power: Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Weapon of Choice His own body Allies/Enemies Jayce Chevalier Jodi Chevalier Background Within his childhood, Jean was always the introverted one of the family. He tended to always be alone since he felt like he wasn't really needed however, he was a pure fighter. He begged and pleaded with his parents to put him into a school of arts that was meant for Karate but at that point, he came across a psychopathic sensei named Benoît. Jean never learned his last name however, he learned countless times from Benoît that when it comes to fighting, he should always keep a calm mind. Due to some wrong genes from some past ancestors being passed into him from his parents, Jean was mentally insane. There was no way to deny such a thing due to him constantly hurting himself on purpose. When the time came for school, he was always sent home due to a fight breaking out. There was even one time that he ended up in a fist fight with his teacher at the age of 13 and won. He nearly killed his teacher when his mental state broke. Before that time though, Jean was caught countless times smoking cigarettes and hanging out with older people, roughly around the age of 18 to 25. He was taken to the police department multiple times and the last time he was taken in, he was put into a psychiatric ward. He spent a whole 8 months in it, as well as a white padded room and straight jacket. He learned how to escape the straight jacket and became a master at it. This happened, of course at the age of 11. When he was let out, he hung out with his older brother, Jayce almost all the time which gave Jean his more friendly manner. After the incident at the school between him and his teacher, Jean was sent to a juvenile detention center for the next 2 years. Once he was let out, his whole perspective changed and he became more calm however, still with attitude so he could cause fights. Also, after being left out, he stole money from his parents and went out to get piercings, tattoos, cigarettes and other things that suited his ways. Jean always stood up for his older brother no matter what the situation was or even if Jayce could handle himself, Jean also did this with his older sister because she was family. One day before they moved from France, Jean saw a kid being bullied, beaten around and everything by a group of 15 high school kids. Jean didn't do anything at first until he noticed that it was a girl but even if it wasn't he was going to do something. However, since it was a girl, he raged in there and beat the 15 kids to a blood pulp. He then picked her up and carried her off to the nurse's office. Once he got her there, the nurse insisted on helping him with his bloodied face and bruised body however, he declined since he simply wanted to see the girl be taken care of. After that day, he gained respect from countless people that thought that he had no heart, as if he was a empty, ice cold box of nothing. All of the resulting things that happened in Jean's life has made it to the point where his parents are so close to kicking him from their house and forcing him to live on his own due to the fact that they never heard of this "savior" situation he had done but only everything that he has done bad. Through the years of all these happenings, he went into underground fight clubs and gained a bit of a name for himself even though he was young. Jean is also very into vehicles due to the older people he hung out with in his younger years since they took him to drag races and everything. Once his family moved, they had moved to KasaiHana City in District 1 because his father got a job around that area. Even to today, Jean is still known for being that one "bad" kid however, everyone around has him wrong, but who could blame them when he puts himself out like that. The times were always tough for him, especially in his own mind that was slowly breaking due to the overwhelming insanity that is held deep within him. To this day, Jean is still a badass that gives no fucks on what people think about him. All he cares about is if he wins in a fight and how his life will progress. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Speed Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun